


The Remnants of a Ruined Past

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Asking Questions, Developing Friendships, Gen, Hallucinations, Inner Dialogue, Madness, Trust Issues, but having no answers, looking into Griffa's eyes, mechanical terminology, mechanical tropes, mystery black dust, sort of, tho it all can be real as well
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Из всех кошмаров, призраков, отголосков, которые окружают его, затягивая в свои недра, этот − единственно осязаем.





	The Remnants of a Ruined Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Remnants of a Ruined Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485612) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



_Will you become the fuel for sacrifice?_

Nickelback − Feed The Machine

 

Где заканчивается война за выживание и начинается бессмысленное кровопролитие, жестокость, исступленное помешательство? И так ли необходимо искупать руки в чьей-то крови или достаточно одного лишь моторного масла, чтобы впасть и навеки погрязнуть в безумии, к которому склонен человеческий разум, уязвимый и хрупкий в былые времена, а ныне вконец изношенный, изъеденный коррозией от общего упадка, словно свеча зажигания − от паршивых, мусорных присадок?

Как еще осознать собственную жизнь, если не забирать чужие, но тогда не обернется ли она бездумным механическим существованием, где мысли − нагар в двигателе, сердце − нестабильный четырехцилиндровик, разболтанный вибрациями, а скудная пища − разбавленное топливо, с землей и мелкими камешками, дроблеными косточками безвкусных ящериц? Душа…? Ее нет вовсе, всё выметено прочь суховеями и бурями, вышиблено холодными молниями, и тело пусто, как проржавевший насквозь, брошенный, потонувший в барханах каркас.

Чего ради вообще срываться с места, пытаясь не опережать зажигание, если последующий день неотличим от предыдущего, как неотличимы воспаленные, растрескавшиеся вены дорог, и мили бесплодных дюн, которые оползают под колесами, и лица просящих, и оскалы нападающих? И в какой именно момент нападение становится самообороной; где пролегает граница между защитой себя и тех − других, чуждых, далеких, но беспомощных, и тянущих руки, и заглядывающих в глаза, чтобы увидеть − что увидеть? Увидеть смерть − и отшатнуться, не желая попасть под удар? Различить сострадание, задушенное, посиневшим эмбрионом свернувшееся на дне безводного колодца, ‒ и позвать, наклонившись в самую глубь? Опознать одиночество, хватка которого так крепка на горле, так привычна, − и отвести его руки, изгладить многолетние гематомы, темные, будто следы от протекторов на полотне асфальта?

Насколько близко к краю скалистого ущелья, изрытого оспинами серных болот, подтолкнет его песчаная волна, которая сокрушает всё и вся на своем пути, не ведая ни жалости перед погибающими, ни страха перед гибелью собственной, − потому что за ней придут новые, удушливые, хлесткие, нескончаемые, − если не будет он цепляться за предложенную помощь; и не он ли сам подталкивает себя к этой каменистой пасти, и не он ли сам порождает пыльные валы, крутящий момент которых, в разы больше неполных четырехсот фунт-футов, задаёт вращение целому миру?  

И если борозды после стертых шин, отпечатки стоптанных подошв, осмелься они нарушить нетронутость одичавших земель, заносит в то же мгновение, которое стало свидетелем их появления на свет, не означает ли это непререкаемую ничтожность любого, кого еще не пожрали текучие горбы пустыни?

Они застряли в безликой вечности, в чистилище, где не судят беззаконие и не воздают праведности, и эта вечность так же безбрежна для одних, обреченных, как для прочих она мимолетна и смертоносна, словно подрыв пробитого бензобака. Его собственная вечность подобна Равнинам Безмолвия, но вместо оглушительной тишины стальными пружинами подвески в размозженное сознание ввинчиваются крики, неподконтрольные ему, дерущие руль из хватки, рвущие колодки из тормозной системы. Его вечность − это миг, когда машина, вильнув с обочины, переворачивается и застывает в воздухе за секунду до того, как крыша бумажно промнется от удара, а лобовое стекло, хрустнув, брызнет в салон. 

Он вдыхает запах странный и ненужный в этих местах, где только нефть, и дизель, и пот, и тела, разлагающиеся в жаровне полуденного зноя, − запах, змеящийся от фитилей и воска, опасный своим дурманом, потому что обрыв слишком близко, а внимание рассеянно, будто бензиновая капля на поверхности водоема. Вода горела по их вине.

Он тянется вперед, чтобы разогнать морок или обнажить чужие глазницы, убедить себя, что в них нет ни воска, ни фитилей, ни отблеска фар, выныривающих из-за холма, ни мигающих в припадке лампочек на проводе − для чего их использовали раньше? Каким наделяли смыслом? Он не помнит, и он отдергивает пальцы, когда те ощущают под собой живое, потому что живое он может только гнать или бить, только отшвыривать прочь или уничтожать. Голос его насторожен и сипл.

− Ты… реален?

− Реальнее многих твоих страхов и убеждений.

Исцарапанные линзы очков скрывают черноту, подобную цвету радиаторной решетки, которая боронила вязкие грязевые разливы, и теперь медь едва проглядывается под антрацитовым слоем. Гриффа щурится, будто погибающий день чересчур ярок в своей агонии или попросту Макс чересчур смешон в своем колеблющемся недоверии.

‒ Тогда… откуда ты знаешь? Всё это?

Отчего миражи, дрожащие над блеклым горизонтом, обретают плоть, и почему действительность истончается до неузнаваемости и рассеивается, словно дым над потухшим пепелищем?

Гриффа − грифом, падальщиком следует по его пятам, парит среди вздыбленных вершин, высматривая, выискивая, выжидая. Гриффа − _grief_ , скорбь, снедающая его, слепящая, сводящая с ума. Он растягивает сухие губы в улыбке и, раскрыв узловатые пальцы, как птица раскрывает свое крыло, обводит ими застывшее пространство.

‒ Гриффа слушает. Люди приносят мне воспоминания, нерассказанные, и чужие истории, которых никто не хватится. В них вдоволь воды, пороха, железа, пищи ‒ для ума и тела. Вдоволь жертв прошлого, чудовищ настоящего и призраков будущего.

Смуглая ладонь плавно рисует круг, который спиралью завершается у него на груди, в самом центре, между старым фонарем и подсумком, начиненным патронами, и он рывком отстраняет ее, защищаясь, и крепко стискивает запястье, и чувствует биение пульса − равномерное, как слаженная работа поршней в моторе.

− Твою историю знают многие, никто − целиком, однако каждому принадлежит малая ее часть, песчинка в океане.

− Моя история принадлежит только мне.

− Но ты отказываешься ее вспоминать, и потому она разбредается по Великой Белизне, уподобляясь кочевому стану, который охватило безумием.

Он отступает от вспорхнувшего с ладони графитового тумана − сажи с износившихся фильтров, угля от сожженных в собственных домах, праха былого и позабытого.

− Я не безумен. Еще нет.

− Тогда поведай мне свою историю.

Но когда Макс поднимается с земли, в разлившемся вокруг него ночном сумраке − лишь эхо ветра и почти истаявший аромат горевших недавно свечей.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Название** − Остатки уничтоженного прошлого. Это слова Гриффы, которыми (в том числе) он описывает Макса при первой встрече.
> 
>  **Эпиграф** : Станешь ли ты топливом для жертвоприношения?
> 
>  **Собираем собственный Магнум Опус:**  
>  *свечи зажигания − поджигают смесь топлива и воздуха в двигателе  
> *присадки − добавки, которые улучшают параметры топлива (соответственно, не улучшают, если сделаны некачественно)  
> *нагар в двигателе − неизбежные отложения остатков масла и топлива в камере сгорания и прочих местах  
> *четырехцилиндровик − 4-цилиндровый двигатель, наиболее распространенный середнячок  
> *опережать зажигание − раннее зажигание высвобождает энергию раньше, чем следует, и та, направляясь в том числе туда, куда не надо, мешает работе поршней, что впоследствии приводит к поломке двигателя  
> *крутящий момент − это то, что создает сила, которая заставляет тело (коленчатый вал двигателя, например) вращаться  
> *четыреста фунт-футов − округленный крутящий момент Ford Falcon, на основе которого собран «Перехватчик» Макса; 400 − это маловато  
> *пружины подвески − подвеска сглаживает вибрации, которые машина получает от ухабов, делает она это, соответственно, с помощью мощных пружин  
> *колодки тормозной системы − они препятствуют движению колес и, собственно, тормозят машину  
> *радиаторная решетка − крепится снаружи спереди и защищает систему охлаждения двигателя


End file.
